When things go wrong on deck
by FizziBango
Summary: Basically what happenend to percy one night when he was alone on deck just something I thought of one night thanks to SheWhoIsCool for forcing me too create an account on this website. pleased read and review I accept all criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic :D. This is about Percy Jackson (known to some as Peter Johnson, pj fans know what I mean)**

**Disclaimer: Me, own Percy Jackson, you're kidding right. Am I anything like Rick Riordan, you tell me **

It was raining that's all you could call it, rain. It wasn't strong enough for a storm, wasn't light enough to drizzle, just rain.

Percy hated rain, whenever it rains he was always the one out on desk steering just because he couldn't get wet, what kind of excuse is that, it's not like he was immune to wind and cold. He wa out here shivering whilst all the others were below relaxing or playing video games and drinking hot chocolate

Percy heard a creak behind him jolting him from his daydream of video games and chocolate rattlesnakes (yes chocolate rattlesnakes)

"She's into superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls" he heard Annabeth's boice flood through the open door behind him onto the deck . He loved his girlfriend he really did but she really really couldn't sing, her singing voice was like a goats death call. He turned around to yell at the entrée to close the door as quickly as humanly possibly

But things where not as it seemed


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok right now I have huge writers block about what happens after this so anything comments would be appreciated . So this chapter is my first action scene it'll probably be rubbish, but I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT ON PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. **

**On to the story**

A horrible creature was peering over the ship tipping the boat forward with its octopus body; the door had swung open when the boat had started to tip

Percy froze to the mast staring at the huge sea creature that had arisen from the bottom of the ocean.

It was huge a morphed creature with six heads, each head sporting 3 rows of teeth and long luxurious seaweed green hair that was flowing and tangling around the ship in an almost elegant and hypnotising movement

Her face was like the one of an elegant lady an elegant lady that had gone through many years since her prime, but you could see through her expression, through her eyes that she was once beautiful.

Hypnotised, Percy didn't notice the monster's heads creeping towards his head, the sharp teeth stained with the blood of previous kills, closer and closer

The door to the cockpit burst open shaking distracting the monster from it's terror path leaving Percy with a window of a few seconds in which he uncapped riptide and swung the monster collapsed on top of the deck allowing Percy to see its entire body the waist was made of several wolves head that weren't disintegrating or turning to dust, in fact they were changing, morphing into six fully grown wolves ready to attack

**Thanks for reading it short to create tension and if you want to hear the next bit REVIEW please**

**I take criticism**

**Thanks for reading**

**FizziBango**

** :D- my signature**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is the third chapter of my story YAY. I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer but I am rubbish when it comes to writing long stories.  
= **

**Disclaimer: I NEVER HAVE NOR EVER WILL OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPOUS, OK**

The wolves were getting closer their lean body angled with tension waiting for the right opportunity to pounce

"no sudden movements" Percy thought. To avoid the falling monster, Percy had skirted around the mast and now had his back to Festus at the front of the ship.

He suddenly had an idea maybe if Festus could communicated to Leo through the ship then Leo could send someone to come help him, if Leo did not come himself but if that was going to work he needed to by himself some time to tell Festus what to do, he looked around for something to throw at the wolves to preoccupy them, her reached into his pocket and threw the first thing that he felt, which unfortunately was his sword, he missed any way, the sword landed with a plop in the water.

**(A/N now we are switching to annabeth's point of view just letting you know that all annabeth's bits are written in italics including any authors note I feel obliged to insert, back to the story)**

_What was that racket going on above, Annabeth sat on her bunk looking at but she couldn't concentrate with all the racket that Percy was making_

_"I mean" annabeth thought "a little stomping I understand but all that crashing, and what's with thee grunting"_

_Eventually Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, she carefully laid Daedalus' laptop down on her bunk and then jumped to the ground and made her way up onto deck_

_As she was approaching the door between the cockpit and the deck, her mind was clouded with anger at the thought of Percy even DARING to make a noise when he KNEW that she was doing something. She kicked open the door, and saw Percy backed up to the mast with six head bearing blood stained teeth lunged at him_

_The noise she had made kicking open the door had distracted the monster which was now snarling at her, NOT a good thing._

_Luckily before she became a monster munch toy, Percy launched a surprise attack on the monster._

_The creature fell the rooking motion caused the ship to rock and the door swung back and closed. Annabeth stood there for a minute gathering her thoughts " I can't do anything to help Percy on my own" she thought. She ran to the cockpit her feet pounding on the floorboards as she went _

_As she approached the main cockpit she saw Frank's head pop out alarmed by the racket she was making she shouted at him "Monster on deck get help"_

**that's it for now plz review the story THANX**


End file.
